¿Confundida? No ¿Enamorada? Sí
by Yoko Chann
Summary: -Es que simplementente ella no entendía porque había besado a su mejor amigo. Se sentía demasiado confundida, hasta que Tomoyo la ayudo a aclarar sus sentimientos. Reto junio Comunidad Sakuriana. Pasos para saber si estas enamorado/a


**¿Confundida? No ¿Enamorada? Sí.**

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto __Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a__ del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_

-Oye, préstame tu cuaderno. Déjame copiar la tarea.

-Ya te dije que no.

Y este es Li Shaoran, el insoportable, pidiéndome la tarea como cada mañana. Cuantas veces debo decirle que no.

Para ser sincera el chico no me desagrada, pero me molesta un poco, me hace sentir ansiosa y odio sentirme ansiosa, por eso prefiero estar alejada de él.

-Tomoyo, ¿me prestas tu cuaderno?

-Sí, tómalo ahí está.

Agg..Ahí esta mi mejor amiga, complaciéndolo como siempre, no entiendo porque es tan amable con él, no es como si él fuera tonto, yo sé que es muy inteligente pero aun así le gusta no hacer nada me irrita. Además Mi casi hermana lo trata demasiado bien, me irrita.

-Quita esa cara de limón, pequeña cerezo. – Esa es la voz de mi mejor amigo y novio de Tomoyo, Eriol.

-No puedo Eriol, me irrita demasiado. Tú lo sabes bien.

-No Sakura, yo lo único que sé es que te pones nerviosa en su presencia y no lo niegues te conozco.

Bueno no había forma de negar eso, pero díganme quien no se pondría nerviosa en su presencia después de un primer encuentro tan peculiar.

_Flash back_

El segundo semestre de la prepa no había tenido el mejor comienzo del mundo, me separaron de todos mis amigos del salón y ni siquiera están en el mismo piso que yo.

Bueno decisiones del director, en fin.

_**La chica de mirada esmeralda baja las escaleras camino al salón E, lleva en su mano un dije de una cruz, un regalo con mucho significado para ella. Entra al salón buscando con la mirado a Eriol y Yamazaki cuando se cruza en su camino una mirada profunda de color café claro. Mirada que poco a poco se va acercando más y más.**_

No sentí tener más opción que recargar mi espalda contra la pared, este chico no conocía el concepto de espacio personal verdad. Además que pasa conmigo, mi corazón de pronto se acelera y me siento extremadamente nerviosa, la prueba está en que mis manos están sudando.

-Que linda cruz.- Dice el chico invasor tocando mi dije.-¿Me la regalas?

¿Espera? ¿Qué quiere que? –Mmm No-

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta acercándose más hacia mí. Ok esto está en verdad mal.

-Porque…. Etto.. No.-

_Fin del flash back._

Con el simple recuerdo me volvía a poner nerviosa y aun así querían que mantuviera una charla decente con él. Moriría en el intento. Mejor no arriesgar a mi corazón a sufrir taquicardia y proteger mi estomago.. porque lo veo y siento nauseas. (agarra su dije) (suspiro)

_**Aunque en el fondo ella esperaba que él volviera acercarse de esa manera, pero nunca lo admitiría, no siquiera ante ella misma.**_

_**-Dos meses después-**_

-AAAAAA (esta es Tomoyo gritando y saltando de alegría) Es fantástico Sakura, de verdad es genial, ya sabia que esto pasaría algún día.

-Tomoyo es que no se que hacer. Sinceramente no entiendo que me pasa. ¿por qué hice lo que hice?.

-Amiga, tranquila, no te agobies tanto es tan obvio lo que te ocurre que no puedes aceptarlo.

-¿Qué me pasa? De verdad me siento muy confundida.

-Sakurita, estas enamorada.

o.O….. (Procesando).

-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿De Shaoran? ¡Como crees Tomoyo! Eso es imposible.

[Mirada inquisidora de Tomoyo] –Testaruda.-

-No soy testaruda, solo que eso no puede ser, el me revuelve el estomago

-Exacto, ese es el asunto.

-Explicate por favor.

-Para saber si estas enamorada, necesitas identificar ciertas cosas.

-No, no espera, sabes que yo pienso que para el amor no existe clasificación, ni una guía ni nada por el estilo.

-Nunca hable de una guía.. Solo que las personas reaccionamos de manera muy parecida cuando cupido nos flecha.

-Continua.

-Primero, la presencia de esa persona te pone extremadamente nerviosa.

Un lindo color rosado ilumino el rostro de la pequeña castaña, al recodar la escena del dije.

-Segundo, sientes un revoloteo en el estómago. Y antes de que digas algo, esas "nauseas" que Li te hace sentir no son mas que "maripositas dentro de ti".

-Tercero, celos.

Un recuerdo llego a la mente de la castaña.

Flashback.

_-No Shaoran no, ya te dije que no hare tu ensayo, aunque me pagues._

_-Por favor Sakurita, en verdad necesito ayuda._

_[mirada de cachorrito]_

_-No tengo ganas de ayudarte sinceramente._

_Dicho esto el castaño se alejo de la ojjiverde buscando la ayuda de otra compañera del salón, esto hizo que la castaña viera todo color de rojo. Se levanto de su asiento le arrojo un lápiz a ese cabezota y salió hecha una fiera del salón._

_Fin del Flash back._

Esos eran celos, ¿verdad?. Espero que la respuesta sea si, porque si no quiere decir que estoy completamente loca o tengo trastorno de personalidad.

-Después vendría algo llamado negación. En tu caso ocurrió en el momento en que dijiste : "lo quiero solo como mi amigo".

-Es que en verdad solo lo quería como un amigo, pero después…

-Exacto, después suspirabas cuando lo mirabas, cuando el te abrazaba, cuando te sonreía.

La castaña simplemente asintió mientras escapaba un suspiro de sus labios al recordar a ese chico sonreír.

-Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto, "esa" sonrisa comienza a volverte loca.

Una nueva oleada de recuerdos invade a la castaña. Cientos de veces en las que ese chico le dedicaba esa sonrisa ladina con diferentes intenciones, para convencerla de ayudarle, para que quitara su ceño fruncido o simplemente como respuesta a algún comentario de ella. Lo cierto es que siempre tenían el mismo efecto en ella de un tiempo para acá, la hacía sonreír tontamente y sentirse como si estuviera en las nubes.

-Esa sonrisa por la que hacías cosas que estaban en contra de tu voluntad.

Eso desoriento a Sakura. -¿Cosas en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Cómo que?-

-Cuando lo ayudabas a conquistar a sus chicas.

- Eso, lo hacia…. Porque, el parecía feliz al lado de ellas.

-Gran error, estuviste a tantito de caer en la friendzone, tienes suerte que ninguno de esos arroz se cocieron.

-Lo sé, eso me alegra, pero no me gusto verlo triste.

-Pero como te encantaba consolarlo. ¿Verdad?

De nuevo un sonrojo inundo las mejillas de la castaña cuando recordó todos esos abrazos, todas esas miradas de gratitud que Shaoran le dedicaba cuando ella lo ayudaba. En esos momentos sentía su corazón enorme, lleno de alegría.

-Amiga, creo que esta de mas decir que si te sonrojas seguro te gusta. Por eso continuare con lo que sigue. El amor nos vuelve ambiciosos y egoístas. Siempre queremos un poco mas de esa persona, queremos conocerla mas, queremos observarla mas, sentirla mas cerca es la gloria. Lo que nos lleva a lo que acaba de pasar.

Recuerdo de Sakura (Flashback)

¿De dónde había salido el valor para besarlo? Precisamente en el auditorio de la escuela. Precisamente a él. Aún mas importante, ¿de donde habían salido las ganas para besarlo? Ninguna de estas preguntas tenían respuesta. Pero ahí estaban ese par de "amigos" diciendo con su cuerpo lo que su boca no se atrevía a decir.

_**Era el primer beso entre ellos, ninguno se explicaba las ganas de querer estar cerca del otro, pero ahí estaban Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto besándose de una forma timida pero sincera, eran apenas unos roces pero estaban experimentando el beso mas profundo que jamás habían probado.**_

-Me gusta mi impulsividad.- decía ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Él sonríe de esa manera que le provoca taquicardia a la pequeña castaña y dice –A mí también.-

Y tenían razón, si no fuera por esos impulsos mas fuertes que nosotros, esto no hubiera ocurrido.

Fin del flash back.

Sakura se llevó los dedos a los labios al recordar la suavidad de los de su compañero, estuvo un rato perdida en sus pensamientos. Analizando todo lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho, recordando….

Ahora lo entendía, de verdad que podía ser atolondrada en ocasiones. Afortunadamente su casi hermana la había ayudado a encontrar su respuesta.

Ella, Sakura Kinomoto esta enamorada del que hasta hace unos pocos días era solamente su mejor amigo Shaoran Li.

_**-No muy lejos de ellas-**_

-Amigo te lo digo, eso fue fantástico. Fue diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes.

-Amigo estas perdido.

-No, no estoy perdido Eriol..Simplemente soy un hombre enamorado.

**Bueno este es el final de mi One Shot. Debo decir que estoy demasiado oxidada, tengo muy abandonadas mis historias. Mil disculpas por eso, pero la universidad exige demasiado.**

**Hablando de la historia, esta basada en una historia completamente real, casi todo lo que escribo antes le ocurrio a la prima de una amiga xD .**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No esta de mas decir que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, viven en mi cabeza y hacen travesuras pero no son mios.**

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones , tomatazos, sugerencias… comentarios o simplemente saludos.**

**Yoko.. fuera! **

**Paz.! **


End file.
